Talk:Profession Changer
For me the ranger icon does'nt appear!--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 01:43, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :It's a known bug. If you notice it again, somewhere else, change template to lowercase . That fixes it. -- 01:47, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::k.Now it appears!--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 02:09, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Command Post Profession Changer Requirements I posted the clarification to the command post requirements. Foreign characters can use it as long as they have either Ascended or become Closer to the Stars, but you don't have to do your character's campaign version of ascension. I confirmed this with my Tyria born Ranger. She has not Ascended in Tyria as she hasn't even gone close to the crystal desert (and has not been run down to Drok's). She has however, become Closer to the Stars. This allowed her to use the profession changer after completing the quest to make the changer appear in the command post. I am assuming the reverse (Ascending in Tyria for Factions characters) will also let Factions characters use this profession changer, I have not verified it though I assume that is a safe assumption to make. I will try to confirm that next time I take another factions character to 20 (may be a little while though).----Thor79 01:25, 11 January 2007 (CST) : My Canthan-born monk has just changed profession (from Mo/E to Mo/D) at the command post following her ascension in the desert. She is not yet Weh No Su, so this confirms what you suspected. Am editing the front page to reflect this. Jijimuge 10:09, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Nightfall Erm, since nightfall you seem to be able to change secondarys (on the skill "k" drop down menu) on a PvP character without speaking to a secondary trainer or paying 500g The 500g option may unlock a few basic skills for that secondary, am unsure about the full effect of this but feel it's worth looking into. CoolWolf 10:51, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Correct. There never was any need to pay to switch secondary professions for PvP characters. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:59, 15 February 2007 (CST) Perhaps there should be a mention that once you pay to have your secondary switched, it becomes unlocked and can be freely changed using the drop down menu on the skill window without the need to further consult the Profession Changer.User:66.207.82.45 06:47, 27 February 2007 (CST) :It's already mentioned in the secondary profession article, under "How to change". But added the note anyway. And you could have just added in the note yourself ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:51, 27 February 2007 (CST) Bug Hey guys I have no idea how to use wiki but anyway... I am Tyrian born E/Me I travelled to Elona and completed "Hunted!" I then travelled to crysta desert and ascended by defeating Doppelganger I went to Command Post in Elona and paid 500g to profession changer I am E/Mo However, my drop down menu doesn't work. It's greyed out. I can't change back to E/Me through it. Why? Is this a bug that needs to be listed? Musicwumusic 19:46, 12 October 2007 (UTC) musicwumusic :First thing about using wiki: put new messages on the bottom with the + button on the top. About your question, I have no idea :P --Gimmethegepgun 19:52, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Free Skills for Primary Professions So, just to be clear, even though profession changers "teach" skills you might not have when you change secondaries, there is no way to use them to get free skills for your primary? Or do they give you those as well when you switch? If no one knows, I'll check it on my ranger when I get her Weh No Su and add it to the article, as I think that it would be relevant information. Hashmir 23:25, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :The "free" skills you receive through training (in pre) the quests on shing jea or in istan so there is no need ::Yeah, the "free skills" are just the skills you'd get for free if you chose that as one of your professions during the profession quests. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:37, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Not necessarily. Take a look at Savage Shot for instance. Earliest you can get it in Prophecies is halfway through the game in Maguuma, but you can get it from profession changer --Gimmethegepgun 01:01, 16 January 2008 (UTC)